


I Got Issues (And One of Them is How Bad I Need You)

by Moonharvester_00



Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonharvester_00/pseuds/Moonharvester_00
Summary: Jungkook has a huge pack and every single member loves him.





	1. Chapter 1

His eyes glittered, like diamonds, in the sunlight. Jungkook sighed happily, he was grateful that he had 7 pack member that were ALWAYS around. There were more of course but these seven were the one’s people normally associated with him as pack, Bangtan. EXO, SHINee, GOT7, Big Bang; were who made up the entire pack. They lived in Aldelia, a place where wolves were made sovereign rulers. Of course their pack had been offered the chance but the had politely declined. They would rather be around one another. Anyhow. He lay there staring at one of his many lovers peacefully dreaming away the day. He smiled fondly, and his heart swelled just watching him. The sun spread warmth over the duvet and comforter all clumped around their legs. Jungkook lay his chin down on Namjoon’s chest. He closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of heavy rain and fresh dirt. Something about the smell reminded Jungkook of younger days when there was nothing to worry about. Before he had presented, when he ran around with just Taehyung, Jimin, and Yugyeom; before they had met BamBam. 

The sentimental feeling blossomed through his chest. Jungkook rolled off his mountain of a boyfriend listening to the other grunt from the sudden shift in weight. Namjoon’s eyes fluttered, but they didn’t open, ‘Must have been a long night for him,’ Jungkook thought to himself. He sat up on the edge of their bed and planted his feet on the cold wooden floor. He fiddled with the hem of his over-sized t-shirt as he stood up.He circled the bed tripping over the clothes haphazardly thrown off the edge of the bed frame. He opened their door quietly and walked out into the hallway, before entering into the living room, where voice familiar, but unrecognizable graced his ears. He took the moment of startled silence to look up, his eyes grew five times their size. 

“Joonmyun!” Jungkook yelled excitedly. Jungkook all but threw himself at the older wolf. Joonmyun stood up and reacted in enough time to have caught Jungkook before they both tumbled into the couch. Jungkook kissing his face all over before Joonmyun finally caught Jungkook’s face in his hands. They shared a loving look, before catching each other’s lips in a vice and kissing until the need for oxygen became too overwhelming. Jungkook gulped in air before lowering his lips and attaching them to Joonmyun’s neck. When Jungkook released Joonmyun’s neck he took a look around, Seokjin, Jimin, Yixing, and Taemin were sitting there. Yixing, Taemin, Joonmyun, and Jongin had all been gone on a hunt for the last week and a half. Upon registering that Jongin wasn’t in the living room his mood dropped and he whined. Everyone else had sensed the extreme drop in moods and rushed to soothe him. 

“It’s ok he’s home, he’s just in the shower,” Taemin explained, “He didn’t want to smell like hunt when our precious Omega roused to see us.” That shifted Jungkook’s mood once more, but to a more sated and happy one. He perked his ears to tell if his alpha was lying to him, alas he was not the shower was running and the soft timbre of Jongin’s voice carried through the hollowness of the bathroom. Because he had tuned everything out to listen for Jongin, he didn’t feel the hands come up and grip his waist nor the body shift underneath him. He did, however, feel the sharp teeth sink into his skin. Not enough to make him bleed, but enough to leave a rapidly purpling mark. Jungkook moaned out and went boneless in Joonmyun’s hold. 

Taemin quickly scooped him up from Joonmyun’s lap and planted him in between he and Yixing. They both took advantage of the still very boneless Jungkook, kissing his face and neck, nipping at his collarbone, Yixing caught Jungkook in a liplock, kissing him breathless. Taemin left his own hickey beside Joonmyun’s and when he was satisfied, Yixing and Taemin switched jobs. 

“Aw, getting started without me?” Jungkook tore away from Taemin to look up at a very undressed Jongin standing over them. Jungkook whimpered, shivering at the sheer dominance the male exuded. Jongin bent at his waist and hoisted the omega up, kissing his lips sweetly, before taking notice of three very dark hickeys on his neck. He dipped his head right underneath Jungkook’s jawline and pulled the skin between his teeth nipping at it before fully biting it. The moan that escaped Jungkook’s throat had everyone staring at him lust in their eyes. Jungkook’s lips red and swollen from the abuse, his t-shirt partially ripped at the collar. They all growled lowly and Jungkook knew that he would be sleeping again come afternoon. 

Jongin pulled him off the wall and set him down. “Bedroom,” he only had to say it once and they we all scrambling to get there first. Jungkook was the first one to make it flopping on the bed and crawling to the middle of it. Jimin, and the other’s filed in before Jongin came in last closing the door. He turned to face them pulling the sweat pants off as he neared them. He grabbed Jungkook’s leg dragging him to the edge of the bed. Jongin grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into the kiss rough and dirty. Jungkook submitted to the tongue invading his mouth, he moaned wantonly. Jungkook was struggling to get his already ripped shirt off, so Jongin broke away and ripped it the rest away, tugging it off of Jungkook’s arms. It was thrown somewhere but Jungkook wasn’t really paying attention to the exact location. 

Jongin pulled Jungkook’s boxers down his thighs, his already half-hard dick popping up. Shivering as the cool air hit his cock, Jungkook whined at the alpha. Though Jongin was moving pretty fast jungkook didn’t like his tempo he wanted Jongin to hurry. He made a high strung note in the back of his throat, hoping Jongin would get the message. The other’s in the room watched in fascination, as their baby melted at Jongin’s touch. Jongin wrapped his hand round Jungkook’s dick and stroked fast for a few minutes before stopping and flipping him over, Jungkook yelped at the sudden change of positions. 

“You’re so wet baby, so wet for alpha,”Jongin smirked he knew exactly what Jungkook was into. “Say it baby,”  
Jungkook shook his head refusing to say what Jongin wanted him to, but it was too late he was already slipping into the mindset. “M-master please,” he whined

“Please what baby? What do you want master to do for you?”

“Fuck me, w-want your knot please master!”

“As you wish baby!”


	2. Chapter 2

It was the second time he had woken up that day except a little later. Jungkook rolled out of the middle of their cuddle pile and pulled on the closest pair of boxers he could find. He didn’t even bother finding a shirt or pants and started toward the door. Jungkook grabbed the handle just as Jongin rolled over his brown strands standing up every which direction. Jungkook chuckled, before opening the door and walking down the steps into the living room again. This time the couch was abandoned, five mugs sat on the table from where coffee and tea had been made but not drank yet. He smiled gathering the mugs pouring out the contents and setting them in the wash bucket next to the sink. On the counter were boxes ranging in sizes and colors. 

“One of them is for you,” Jungkook jumped, he held a hand over his heart.

“Jesus Christ, why the hell would you scare me like that?” Taemin chuckled at the younger male. 

“Sorry,” Taemin shrugged his shoulders unapologetically. Jungkook rolled his eyes and turned back to the boxes sifting through them until he found one with his name on it. He took the top off and inside the golden box was red papering; Jungkook stood quietly for a moment, before ingerly taking the papering out and laying it on the counter. Underneath the papering was a folded, leather jacket, black in color; beside it lay a cherry red choker, and matching beanie. Jungkook turned to Taemin, “Who?” was all he asked.

“Yixing.” Taemin said and next thing he knew the maknae was out of the room and down the hall. Jungkook reached the door and didn’t even stop to locate him all the way he saw his hair and jumped hoping he landed on Yixing’s body. Yixing and Jongin, both let out a huff of air at the sudden addition of omega. Yixing’s eyes opened, and upon seeing Jungkook’s broad grin he prompted, “I suppose you liked the gift?” 

“Like it? I love it!” Jungkook yelled. He snuggled closer into the said alpha before rolling over on top of Jongin effectively rousing him from slumber. Jungkook rolled off of the bed, hopping out into the hallway. Jungkook smiled brightly, before putting the choker on. The evening air was cool as it sifted through the house. To think that Jungkook hadn’t seen most of his regularly around lovers was severely concerning. Seeing as they were the youngest of all the lovers, the rest of them didn’t let them do a whole lot except going into town inside of Adelia. 

Jungkook shook the uneasy feeling crawling up his arms and settling in his chest. In everything he did Jungkook had learned not to question the others. Even though the thought had crossed his mind, that everything was alright until, howl that came from the woods behind their house. Jungkook ran to the back door, he stared out into the pitch black of the night waiting for any sign of another wolf’s smell he knew. None. ‘Jimin, Taemin, Taehyung, Joon’ his thoughts projected outwards.

All of his pack members could feel Jungkook’s emotions, worry. Jiyong and Seunghyun stared at each other. They weren’t on hunt but they had been called into the town just over from Adelia, Ideli. They took a moment to stand, the other board members looked at them. 

“I’m sorry, men an emergency has just come to us from our pack we will be back in a few days if you could possibly wait for us?”

“Of CEO’s sir,” they watched as the two left they immediately called the house phone, no answer. Jiyong shook his head at Seunghyun, ‘This couldn’t be happening’ Seunghyun reached out through their path, ‘Jungkook’ the sound of his wolf resonated in his head, the sudden yelp of pain of one of his betas ‘Seunghyun!’ That was Seokjin’s wolf, ‘Pain, Jungkook, Help’

Another voice, ‘Hyung, help, intruders, not pack!’ The growling omega, and pleading beta were starting to overwhelm his wolf. He let go of the path, gasping from the feeling of connecting to the two at once. It was only when Seunghyun, regained his breath that he looked at Jiyong terror beyond anything that Jiyong had ever seen before was written on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

These people had deprived him of his senses, he couldn't feel anything around him other than the hard ground. His eyes, even though they were open couldn't see light, the only thing that gave him any sort of clue was the smell of salt and brine from the window were a breeze came through. 

"Oh little Omega you should control your fear, it's rolling off of you," the voice spoke tenderly. Jungkook only realized at that point that he was trembling in fear. He controlled the shivering but there was no way to reign in the poignant fear hanging in the air. He tried reaching out on his path but nothing seem to get through, either they had given him something keep his path from reaching the others or the others were too far out of range. Neither of these choices seemed to please him at all. 

His inner omega begged him to shift so he could get free of the bonds but he was so out of it that he couldn't. All of a sudden there was a rush of fresh salt and brine as if a door or something else had been opened. Jungkook moved his head to where the rush had come from. A light 'tip' 'tip' sound came from the left someone was moving towards him.

"He's beautiful, where did you find him?" 'A female?' Jungkook questioned.

"Found him in Seoul, from one of my contractors, that's really all I cant tell you" The man offered.

"Well for heaven sakes the reason he's so scared is cause you got him all tied up!"

"Well you see, ma'am he is not technically bought goods he's more stolen."

The conversation ended before you heard the angry voice of the woman, "Take him back to his family!" 

"But ma'am?" 

"You heard me!" 

Before Jungkook could think, about anything he was lifted up and the blindfolds were taken off of his eyes, and his hands were unbound. He sat there blinking trying to get used to the light before, he could fully see the dark headed female. 

"J-Jungkook?"

"Ms. Park?"

The Park Jimin, the girl version, her eyes were wide and her heart was pounding. She dragged the male out by his arm, and through the walls Jungkook heard her whisper screaming at him because he had fucked up royally, that Jungkook belonged to the CEO's of her work place. the next thing he remember was being dropped off right out side their house. He blinked owlishly 'How had he gotten here?" Jungkook looked around the block for anything that seemed familiar from the kidnapping unfortunately nothing stood out to him. He walked up the driveway to his house and knocked on the door, he could hear running (More like stampeding) through the house. It was abruptly opened and Jungkook was faced with not just one of his Pack Alpha's but both of them. He was pulled into their embrace immediately. "I love you!" Jungkook mumbled into Jiyong's chest.


	4. Chapter 4

The day after Jungkook had gone missing he had been mysteriously returned to them, and Jungkook informed his pack that the encounter had involved Ms. Park, the next day Jungkook sat in Jiyong's lap as she was walked out in shiny-silver cuffs. Her eyes were trained downward even as Jungkook, could feel the hate and anger roll off the Alpha female in waves. Jungkook shivered in fear and Jiyong's lips fell on the nape of his neck, nose buried in his hair. The shivering seemed to cease once Seunghyun had made himself known in the room. Both alpha's could still smell the fear on Jungkook though, so they made their way home for the day. Upon arriving at the home they all shared, Joonmyun burst out the door nearly tripping over his own two feet trying to get to them. Joonmyun was a beta and normally he wouldn't be worried when he came running out to meet them, but he had this look of panic on his face, the smell of sweet berries lingering all over the younger beta. 

Joonmyun quickly grabbed onto Seunghyun the moment he stepped fully out of the car. Seunghyun picked Joonmyun up and set him on his hip, Joonmyun wrapped his legs around the alpha to keep him from slipping. Jungkook stepped out of the car and took Jiyong's hand. The two alpha's were not prepared for the chaos that was going on inside of the house. Jackson had Namjoon pinned down on the floor, "Take it back, Joon-ah and I'll let you go," he said in a sickly-sweet saccharine voice.

"Never, I meant what I said!" Namjoon yelled over his shoulder. The younger alpha was writhing under the elder alpha's presence. The two older males cleared their throats and they all looked up from their positions. Jackson let go of Namjoon's arms and backed away from the younger gently crawling away from the crime. Namjoon turned over, and taking one good look at the alpha's faces before quietly apologizing to Jackson. The two alpha's hadn't seen their pups wrestling in a long time. It was a good feeling to see them happy in their surroundings. Seunghyun and Jiyong took one look at the group of wolves that sat at their feet and they noticed for the first time in five years they had everyone under the same roof at the same time.

"Split up into your teams and pack your suitcases, I think it's time we went to the summer house," Jiyong noted, the happy look in their eyes. Of course they would be happy they were all together. Jungkook took one look at his alpha's and smiled, for the rest of the group it had seemed like decades since Jungkook had smiled. Jungkook really didn't have much to pack, his own underwear, toothbrush and shoes. He mostly stole shirts and generally speaking pants from his mates. Once his suitcase sat at the front door, Jungkook looked for the others to mess with. The young bunny-toothed male found himself standing in front of the EXO, door he really just wanted Minseok at that moment. He wrapped his knuckles against the wooden door and pushed it open. To his luck Minseok was sitting on the bed suitcase packed and sitting at the end of his bunk. 

Minseok looked up, "Hey," he said softly.

"Hi Seokkie," Kook said back. Jungkook stood in the middle of the room waiting for the permission of the alpha. Minseok waited to see if the other would make a move, but Jungkook seemed rooted to the spot. 

"Is there something in particular you wanted, baby boy?"

"I want you!" Jungkook blurted out.

Minseok's eyes widened before he stood up and grabbed Jungkook's hand leading him over to the bed. 

"How do you want me, baby?"

"Anyway possible,"

Jungkook rid himself of his shirt and then shifted his focus to Minseok's shirt. Minseok lifted his arms to help Jungkook get his clothes off. Hands moved to remove pants and underwear, and before long they were naked wrapped up in each other. Jungkook leaned into Minseok's touch, Minseok closed the distance between their lips. Their tongues swirled around each other in an intricate dance, not battling for dominance per se, but more as a foreplay. Jungkook's always been sensitive so when Minseok untangles himself from Jungkook's hold and moves down to start kissing the junction where his neck and shoulder met he howls with delight. Minseok left a dark purple-red, bruise forming there. Minseok left the spot in favor for trailing kisses down Jungkook's chest and stomach. Moving back up towards Kook's nipples. Minseok sucked in his right nipple while his hand busied with his left. After both were perky and hard, Minseok trailed downward again kissing down the "v" of Jungkook's hips up onto his thighs biting into the supple skin, leaving his mark on the younger male. 

Minseok moved to Jungkook's erection enveloping the small cock in his hand. Jungkook moaned in delight, he came to Minseok when he was in the mood for edging, being so close to the edge but not being able to dive head first into the sea of pleasure. Minseok, today though, was not patient he wanted the omega beneath him to be sobbing because of his knot. Minseok removed his hand after a few pumps and replaced it with his mouth around the tip. Jungkook bucked his hips trying to get more of his dick into the heat of Minseok's mouth. Minseok put a strong hand on Jungkook's hips so he didn't choke him. Minseok bobbed his head taking all of Jungkook in his mouth before sliding up to the head again and gave a hard suck. Minseok removed his mouth from the omega his fingers, sometime ago had made their way into the omega pumping him until he was loose enough. Minseok lubed himself up before thrusting in. The omega moaned loudly, at the feeling of being filled. 

The only thing that filled the room were the skin-on-skin slapping, and the high pitched moans escaping from Jungkook's throat. Jungkook could feel the ball of pleasure growing in intensity, he was almost there Minseok was close too. His knot kept catching on Jungkook's rim. The next few thrusts had Jungkook falling over the edge, cum shooting over his and Minseok's stomachs and chests. With Jungkook's walls squeezing down on his cock, his knot finally pushed all the way in and Minseok nearly collapsed. Minseok's cum was warm shooting into his passage. Minseok rolled over so that they were now on their sides. These were some of the best days of his life, just being here with his pack. He always needed them no matter what.


End file.
